Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is well known to induce disorders with a multiplicity of courses, from infections with mild, inapparent courses to chronically active inflammations of the liver (viral hepatitis) having fulminant courses. Chronic infection with HBV represents a global health problem, with 400 million people estimated to be affected (Lee, N. Engl. J. Med. 337; 1733-1745 (1997)). The most suitable prophylactic measures for HBV infection, which is to be encountered frequently around the world, are regarded as being active immunization (stimulation of the antibody response through administration of antigen) and also passive immunization (by injection of preformed antibodies).